


两姐墨笔

by FourSparks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSparks/pseuds/FourSparks
Summary: 天雷滚滚，不得不写原创tag





	两姐墨笔

是夜，安睡的希尔纳隐约感觉到一个冰凉的身体哆嗦着滑进他温暖的被窝里，像狗皮膏药一样黏在他的身侧。希尔纳懒得睁开眼睛，不耐烦地往一旁挪了挪，正准备再次沉入深睡眠，一双冷得像冰的手突然溜进了他的颈窝里，他被激得眉头一皱，毫不留情地反手甩了一巴掌过去。“啊！”有些沙哑的惊呼声响起，颈窝里的冰手钻进他的睡衣使劲地捏了一下他的乳头，疼得希尔纳醒了个彻底，罪魁祸首还在那生气地抱怨：“你就用一个巴掌欢迎我，光头！”  
希尔纳揪住那双惹人嫌的爪子扔出睡衣，随手把床头柜上的闹钟抓过来，翻过身，面无表情地盯着来人，把闹钟怼到了对方鼻子底下，“几点了，黄毛？”  
“凌晨一点。” 他的同居人——伊伯德无精打采地打了个哈欠，朦胧的蓝眼睛水汪汪的，“夜晚才刚刚开始。” 他闭上双眼，呓语般低声喃喃，“可怜的老希尔不仅没有享受他的夜生活，还暴打晚归同居人……”  
“你去哪了？”希尔纳眯起眼，一把抓住伊伯德凌乱的黄头发，生生把他给扯清醒。“把我弄醒了你也别睡了。”  
“嘶——别扯，我说！”伊伯德痛地缩了一下脖子。希尔纳抿着嘴松了手劲，到底没舍得放开他柔软的头发。伊伯德没好气地啧了一声，声音懒洋洋的，“约了一个很可爱的小年轻，屁股很翘很会叫，我很喜欢他。”他停下来舔舔嘴唇，像是在回味什么，“操了他三回。”  
希尔纳点了点头，没有说话。伊伯德显然已经洗过澡了，散发着玫瑰沐浴乳的味道，那股浓郁骚香味特别适合他。他没有穿上衣，脖子和锁骨上散落了几处红红的吻痕，底下一双纯情的小奶子无辜地支棱着，正中央的小巧乳头像被吸肿了一样红艳突出，他盯着那处，感觉一股熟悉的欲望从腹股沟升起。  
“哦——”伊伯德也在打量他，若有所思地拉长语调，“你想要了？”  
希尔纳没理他，径直凑上前去，把红通通的果实吸在了嘴里。伊伯德措手不及地呻吟了一声，敏感得不能承受般绷紧了胸腹，把逐渐回温的手掌轻轻搭在希尔纳光滑的头顶上。果实很甜，希尔纳啃咬吮吸了一阵，感觉伊伯德的身体随着他的动作过了电似的颤抖，他把可口的乳粒吐出来，意有所指地说：“看来你的奶子被小年轻偏爱过了？”  
伊伯德耸了耸肩，“我也不懂这些男的有什么毛病，小奶子也要玩。” 没等希尔纳为他的少女乳说几句好话，伊伯德就沉下身来咬住了他薄薄的嘴唇，湿热芬芳的舌头灵活地钻进希尔纳口中，狡猾地贴着希尔纳的舌面转圈。唇舌交缠间，伊伯德一颗颗单手解开希尔纳的睡衣扣，另一只手则重新钻进后者的睡衣里，张开手掌包住他鼓鼓的乳房，熟门熟路地揉捏亵玩希尔纳柔软丰满的大奶。  
他们的大腿交叉缠绕在了一起，隔着衣物动情而难耐地磨蹭，“脱你的裤子……”希尔纳从热吻中挣脱开来，侧过脸吻他的下巴和脖子，声音低哑性感，“我要操你。” 伊伯德的身体好像僵了一瞬间，他十分顺从地踢掉了挂在腿上的长裤，却有些犹豫地说：“我太累了，不要进来好不好？” 希尔纳也脱了裤子，闻言有些怀疑地抬起头来看他，伊伯德避开他的眼神，主动抬起希尔纳修长漂亮的长腿，把自己的腿安插进合适的位置，“我们用剪刀式吧。” 他说，双手包住贴在一起的两根探头探脑的性器，手指在柱身上讨好地上下滑动，指尖还时不时挑逗几下希尔纳的蘑菇头，勾出几丝兴奋的粘液。伊伯德把手指上的液体放进嘴里，小心细致地吮干净，两瓣丰润的嘴唇呈现出诱人的深红色，一双蓝眼睛十分诚恳地望着希尔纳。  
“吸多了屌的做作婊子。”希尔纳心想，有些不高兴地从鼻子里哼了一声，勉强算作答应。他曲起一边的腿支撑在床上，上身直立了起来，居高临下地把伊伯德压在床上。伊伯德翻了个白眼，“你对上下究竟有什么好执着的？”他不禁有些抱怨地说，“不就是当初开了你的苞吗，记恨到现在……” 希尔纳正轻轻松松地拎起伊伯德的脚踝，闻言，他表情难看地瞪了伊伯德一眼，“我劝你不要再提这个。”他说，粗暴地掰开伊伯德的腿，后者腿间的不寻常大咧咧地暴露在空中：兴奋挺立的阴茎下，另一处湿淋涨红的器官正一张一合地吐着水，周围的两层软肉本来小心地把这个秘密包裹护卫在正中央，此刻却只能在对方的视线下颤颤巍巍地绽放打开。希尔纳曲起食指，反复刮过那颗敏感饱胀的阴蒂，伊伯德的声音一下就软了，“呜，轻点……” 他的大腿因为大幅度的伸展酸软不堪， 穴口好像贪吃得不行一样加快了收缩的速度，咕啾咕啾地吐出了好几口水。“骚水流了我一手，”希尔纳说，榛色的眼睛阴沉得可怕，他合拢手指，直接冲着伊伯德的女穴啪啪啪扇了几巴掌，后者的身体一震，汁液充盈的洞口肉眼可见地一阵收缩，竟然直接被逼上了一个小高潮，阴茎也像失禁般零零落落地滴起了水，“操，希尔纳——！”伊伯德仰起头，脖子拉出了长长的弧度，一口咬在了希尔纳撑在床头的手臂上。  
等他从飘然的状态中回过神来，希尔纳已经挪身上前，径直张开了自己的大腿：和伊伯德一样，他的阴茎下面也长着女人的性器官，但几乎贴得严严实实的厚重花瓣只堪堪张开了一条缝，洞口看起来比伊伯德更加生涩窄小，透露出生人勿进的气息，只有边缘发着光的水色彰显出动情的痕迹。我可是把它里里外外地进出彻底了，伊伯德不无得意地想。希尔纳只要一看他那张欠揍的脸就知道他在想什么，实在是眼不见心不烦地别开眼神，低下头调准角度，轻柔地贴了上去，两处湿漉漉的软红器官如愿以偿地拢在了一起。“嗯……” 伊伯德一边主动承担给两根阴茎做手活的责任，一边贪婪地舔咬希尔纳凑到跟前来的一双漂亮的麦色大奶，喉咙深处里发出一声声啜泣。希尔纳有力地摆动腰腹，湿润敏感的阴唇交缠在一起挤压变形，愉悦的神经信号随着冲击感汇聚成爬至头皮的强烈快意，他爽得打颤，头部失去力气般垂在了伊伯德肩上，漂亮水润的榛色大眼睛有些迷离地盯着虚空里的某个点。  
“你哭了吗，宝贝？”伊伯德一边做作地娇喘，一边状似关心地询问，手指毫不客气地捏上了希尔纳圆润的屁股，“宝贝的屁股真好捏……唔嗯……”  
希尔纳顿时觉得性欲都减退了一半，“闭嘴。”他探出一只手捏住伊伯德湿红软烂的阴唇把玩，从他的嘴中尝到一声声短促的尖叫。他的手指正要探进那个水淋淋的洞口，突然想起了什么，停住了动作。  
“为什么你说不可以插进去？” 希尔纳突然问。  
“会……撕裂的，”伊伯德爽得眼前发黑，完全不知道自己在说什么，手软得握不住快接近极限的阴茎，“里面受伤了……”  
“你让小年轻干了你的逼？”希尔纳听起来又不高兴了，伊伯德不太在乎，手指扣紧对方汗湿厚实的背部，喘不过气似地呻吟出声，“他的阴茎很大，我没忍住……”  
“找了个婊子做糖爹，小年轻是不是很生气？”希尔纳嘲笑着说，隐秘的兴奋和耻辱感在他的脑海里燃烧，他一会觉得自己就像那个被骗的小年轻，一会觉得自己是被干烂干坏的伊伯德，毕竟他与他这么相像。  
“有什么生气的，”伊伯德吃吃笑着，用梦幻般的语调地呢喃， “父亲是娼妓，娼妓也是父亲——还有比权力倒错更快乐的事吗？”  
他对自己的定位倒挺准确的，希尔纳想。他又想起自己的父亲，脑海里却像针扎了一样下意识避开这个念头。很快希尔纳也无暇想些有的没的了，伊伯德高潮了，连喷溅出的水都很有阴谋地冲在了希尔纳的阴蒂上，膝盖滑下来，显然是刻意地抵在了他腿间的软肉里，手活也富有攻击性地飞速滑动——希尔纳没有坚持太久就两处都喷了个干净，涨大的乳头还被牢牢地捏在对方手里，充当了延长余韵的工具。  
“和你做爱就像打仗。”希尔纳滑下身来，难掩感慨地说。他转过头，发现伊伯德好像累傻了，一句话都没说就睡死了过去。


End file.
